Drunken Nights and Tender Days
by mmadcrazyfan
Summary: Set after 2.15. Blair is sick of everything and gets completely intoxicated. Serena comes to her rescue, and Chuck wedels his way into helping take care of her. My first Blair/Chuck fanfiction, constructive crit welcome!


**Drunken Nights and Tender Days.**

AN: My first Chair fanfiction. Ever. It is un-beta-ed. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I love you all, reviews are fantastic.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Blair Waldorf was pacing up and down her room, thinking. She needed to get into Yale, there was no other option for her. She had been dreaming of this since she was old enough to talk, and some bitchy, barely legal teacher was NOT going to take that away from her.

Her life sucked so much. Yale was almost a non-option, her best friend had ruined her relationship by not going to Yale and she had done it for Blair, Chuck was...Chuck. Nate was off with Vanessa, and Serena was getting over her third Humphrey breakup. Did she already mention Serena and Humphrey broke up? And it was basically her fault?

Normally, Blair would've popped the champagne. I mean seriously, Cabbage Patch belonged over the bridge, but she hurt Serena. Serena gave something up for Blair, and her boyfriend left her because of it.

Normally, Blair wouldn't have believe that Serena gave up Yale for her, but it was on Gossip Girl.

Normally, Blair would have a plot to get Serena and Humphrey back together, a plot to take this bitch teacher out, and a plot to take Chuck Bass down all sealed and dealed, but now...no. And she didn't know why.

All she did know was that she needed a drink. Now.

Blair slipped her heels on and swept down the stairs, bumping into Dorota dusting in the foyer.

"Dorota!" she said.

Dorota's head snapped up.

"I'm going out, I'll be staying over night at Serena's, tell Cyrus and Elanor."

Dorota nodded, looking worried. "I tell, Miss Blair. But be safe tonight."

Blair felt her insides get a little warmer after hearing her maid's concern for her. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said, but Dorota knew she got it. Dorota knew she cared.

She stepped into her elevator and watches the door slide shut, not thinking about when Chuck came to apologize to her. Why would she even think about that Mother Chucker? He was dead to her, and she had bigger things to think about. Bigger things then him.

She stepped out onto the Manhattan streets with purpose, her heels clacking and her bag swinging. She slipped on her biggest, darkest sunglasses even though it was the middle of winter and kept walking. She wasn't sure which bar to go to. The Palace's bar? That was the only place she didn't need to whip out her fake ID, she was well known there. She and Serena had many a good time there, as had she and..the Basshole.

But he wouldn't be there. He was busy plotting against his Uncle Jack, according to Gossip Girl. Blair's feet guiding her to her favorite spot at the bar and she ordered, not her usual, but Serena's. It was sure to get her real drunk, real fast.

She pulled out a sheet of paper like Chuck does when he plans takedowns, which Blair always approved of. Organization is key to everything, even social annihilation.

But she wasn't thinking of Chuck, not at all. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him and downed her drink with as much poise as she could muster.

Honestly, why would she be thinking of him? He was the only person who would ever help her with something like this, why did that mean she was thinking of him? She was at his father's hotel, why would she be thinking of him? Another drink went down.

Really, he was a jerkoff anyway. Seriously, he wasn't even that handsome. His hair wasn't that sleek and shiny, and his eyes weren't that beautiful. His lips weren't that perfect, his voice not that sexy. She didn't even really find him attractive at all. She might have even found him ugly. She poured her fourth or fifth drink down her throat and realized she hadn't gotten any plotting done. And she was now almost too drunk to do anything, although usually around her third drink she had a plan in place and a way to execute it.

Who was she kidding? It was because of Chuck. She couldn't do this without him, she couldn't be without him, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever. She loved him, yes he was handsome. Yes, his hair was sleek and shiny, his eyes were that beautiful, his lips were that perfect, his voice was that sexy.

Blair realized where her thoughts were going and sighed. It couldn't have been possible that alcohol brought out the truth, because everything she just thought had to be a lie. It had to.

Just as she thought that, a man came up to her. "Hey, beautiful. Lemme buy you another drink."

Blair looked up at him, finding it hard to open her eyes all the way to see him in the bar's dim light. He looked Upper East Side, and that was he only requirement she had right now.

"Fine." she said, with much less of the attitude her voice usually possesed.

"So, baby, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

Blair sighed. Did people really say stuff like that? "Stop talking." she commanded.

He blinked, looking surprised, and then smirked again. "Yeah, why don't we do something better with our mouths?" he said.

And then he kissed her. His tongue slid into her mouth and Blair realized dimly that he must've been drunk, too. There was alcohol on his breath.

Serena walked in that very moment. She always did have impeccable timing, that one, always coming either too late to do anything or early to break anything up.

She pushed the guy off Blair, who was now feeling extremely sick. "S?" she asked. Serena was talking to the bar tender. Yelling, more like.

Blair heard something about "Ten or eleven drinks? What the hell were you thinking, look how tiny she is! She can't handle that much! Next time, cut her off!"

But that wasn't right, Blair only had four..or five..or something.

Serena got done yelling (far too loudly, in Blair's opinion), and grabbed Blair's hand. She was much quieter with her. "Come on, B, you can sleep over tonight."

Blair nodded, she thought, and rested her head on Serena's shoulder while they walked out. Serena wrapped her hand around Blair should to support her more. She guided Blair into the limo waiting outside the door and slid in after her.

Blair realized with a feeble jolt that this was Chuck's limo. She said so to Serena.

Serena looked worriedly over to Blair. "Yeah, he moved back home. My mother adopted him." she said, with a confused look. "He didn't tell you?"

Blair shook her head. She felt dizzy, and suddenly, the tears began to fall, and Blair didn't know how or why, all she knew was that missed talking to him, she missed seeing him, see meant to tell people that it was over, but now she realized she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

She was still in love with Chuck Bass. After all that he had done, after all that he undoubtedly will do, she loved him. She loves him. She will continue to love him.

"Aw, Hunny B. What is it?" asked Serena, reverted back to a nickname that she and her father used to call Blair when she was small and sick.

"I don't feel good. And I miss Chuck. And I don't know why my head hurts so bad, and I'm sea sick but I'm not on a boat, and Yale sucks and you gave Yale up for me and I screwed it up and Chuck and I broke up and we weren't even together and I thought he loved me and-!" she stopped with a sob.

"Ok, alright." said Serena, not bothering to clear anything up with Blair while she was in this state. Instead, she let Blair lean on her shoulder and texted Chuck.

"WITH BLAIR, SHES A DRUNKEN MESS. WERE IN UR LIMO. HELP ME GET HER?"

Within seconds, her phone was beeping.

"how far away r u?"

She responded quickly, and tried looked down at her sleeping best friend.

"TURNING THE CORNER TO OUR BUILDING. MOVE UR ASS."

By the time Serena had gotten out from under Blair, Chuck was at the limo door.

"She awake?" he asked Serena.

She shook her head, and Chuck clamored into the limo.

"Blair?" he said loudly, shaking her. "Come on, B, wake up. B! Blair, I can't get you out of the limo if you're asleep. I can't carry you out a door that small, B. Wake up."

She didn't wake, but smiled softly when ever Chuck spoke, like his voice made her happy.

"Blair." he snapped. "Dammit, B!"

She still wouldn't wake.

"Blair! Blair Waldorf! If you don't wake up, your mother said she's adopting Jenny Humphrey and leaving you to live with Cabbage Patch and Rufus!"

With a grunt, Chuck picked Blair up and Serena helped him maneuver her out the limo door. He then picked her up, bridal-style and carried her to the elevator. With a ding and a short ride, the trio was standing in the VanDerBass's living room.

Serena went upstairs to draw a bath for Blair. "Just put her on the couch and watch to see when she wakes up." Serena commanded.

Chuck laid her down and tried not to be too tender. She had just broken his heart, and he was Chuck Bass. He didn't take care of anyone, not even himself. Especially not Blair Waldorf, because he loved her.

He honestly did. He honestly does. But he's Chuck Bass, and there won't be any tenderness.

She smiled in her sleep. She always did have that way of making sure whatever he wanted didn't happy. He found himself at the side of the couch, stroking her hair. Why? He didn't know. It just felt like the right thing to do.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before getting up, he didn't want Serena to catch him. "Mother Chucker." she mumbled, turning over. He froze.

"Blair?" he asked. He certainly hoped she hadn't been awake to know that he did that. To know that he cared more then he liked to think about.

She mumbled something, and then started to snore lightly. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

____________________________

By the time Blair had woken, Serena had fallen asleep on the chair next to the sofa Blair was lying on, and Chuck was staring into the fireplace, glass of whisky in hand.

"What time is it?" was the first question that came out.

"Five in the morning." answered Chuck, seemingly completely unsurprised that she had woken up. Like he had known without looking at her.

"I feel so sick." she mumbled.

Chuck looked over at her. "..well, you know where the bathroom is."

She didn't even spare him a scathing comment and she shuffled her way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

He wouldn't go help her. He couldn't go help her. "Serena. S! Wake up." he said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Hmmph?" she said without opening her eyes.

"Blair's barfing. Go fix her."

"You're up. She was crying for you the whole ride over, Chuck. Lemme sleep."

Chuck doubted she mentioned him at all on the ride over, but then remembered that she knew it was him last night. His ever-so-familiar butterflies stirred. "Fine."

And so he got up and made his way to the bathroom, letting himself in. He knew she wouldn't lock it, she would be expecting Serena.

"Chuck." she whined. "I really don't feel good, I don't."

She was extremely hung over. She was sick. And she obviously didn't have her brain back. Blair Waldorf didn't beg.

Chuck went to the cabinet and pulled out some of his hangover cures, putting four or five pills into his palm. He filled a crystal glass with water from the sink and brought it all over to Blair. "Take all these, don't leave that toilet, I'll be back in a second."

He went to his room and grabbed a few blankets. Walking back into the bathroom, he sat on the floor across from Blair, who was done being sick. For the moment, at least.

"You drank way more then what you just hurled up. If you need to go back to sleep, there's blankets here. I'll stay with you."

Blair could only manage a nod.

________________________

The second time she woke up, she got sick again, and then got stight to throwing Chuck out. "I need a shower, out." she commanded.

He made his normal crude remarks, spied on her while she got in, and then left her be.

She was fine now, especially with the comeback she had to his dirty shower comments.

When he walked out, Serena was gone. Meaning someone had to wait for Blair. He sighed.

He wandered out to his living room and sat down, wishing he hadn't been home when Serena texted in the first place. Taking care of a Blair that wouldn't remember it in the morning was one thing, but he felt that she would remember it. It was probably Bart sending him the payback of being such a horrible son from the great beyond.

He missed Blair, and he knew Blair missed him. But he also knew that being around him hurt her. He tried to remove himself before, and she went after him. After that, he couldn't keep himself away.

After letting his thoughts wander for a bit, Chuck fell asleep. He woke up to Blair next to him, staring intently at him. His stomach clenched when he met her eyes, but he ignored it.

"Stalker much?" he asked her, throwing her words back at her from over a year ago. She wouldn't remember.

She smirked. "Stealing phrases? I thought you could come up with your own witty quips."

Or maybe she would. Her smirk disappeared. "Why did you do that? Back there?" she asked.

Chuck looked at her. "Because, Blair. You were a mess, someone needed to take care of you."

"Why did _you_ take care of me, Chuck?" she asked.

He inwardly groaned. He knew exactly where she was going with this, and he knew that if he didn't go her way, he would loose her forever. He really didn't know how many more times he could break her before she shattered.

He took in a deep breath. "Because." he said, hoping she might not get hurt, hoping she would let him off the hook.

"Answer me, Chuck. Please." she whispered.

"Because..I love you." he mumbled.

Her eyes filled up with tears that she blinked away. "I love you, too." she said. She walked over to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Well..that really wasn't so bad." he said.

She smiled. "Maybe because I didn't leave you after you told me." she said a little sadly.

He instantly felt guilty, but didn't show it. "Don't guilt trip me now, Waldorf. I just caved. I told you what you knew all along."

She got off his lap, highly affronted. "Guilt trip you? Are you kidding me?" she said.

He knew she was faking anger. She was already on too much of a high from what he just said to her. And you know what? So was he. So he stood up, grabbed her, and said: "Shut up, Waldorf." Then he kissed her.

A/N: Weellll. First Chair fanfiction out to the public. I hope you like it, reviews are my lovers.


End file.
